


Мальчик и монстр

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я спою тебе песенку, мышонок, чудесную песенку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик и монстр

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



> большая часть текста — kid!фик; песня, упоминаемая в тексте – «My Favorite Things» из мюзикла «Звуки музыки» (перевод одного куплета взят из интернетов).  
> написано для miniOTPWars-Xrtreme на diary.ru для команды ИмаСаку.

_Жизнь и Смерть любят друг друга дольше,_  
_чем нам хватит слов выразить._  
_Жизнь дарит Смерти подарки один за другим,_  
_и Смерть хранит их вечно._

  
~constructionpaperandtears

  
  
  
Когда Рё был маленьким, под его кроватью жил монстр.  
  
Он рассказал об этом маме, когда она спросила, почему он боится спать без света. Тогда Рё сказал, что под его кроватью живёт монстр, и по ночам он вылезает оттуда и бродит по комнате. Двигает вещи, гремит карандашами на столе, переворачивает игрушки. Или дёргает штору, и тогда в окно ярко светит луна, и Рё просыпается. Тогда монстр ворчит и залезает обратно в темноту, словно недовольный тем, что ему опять не удалось напасть на спящего.  
  
Мама присела на край кровати и задумалась. Когда она задумывалась, она хмурилась, и очки сползали на кончик ее носа.  
  
— А что тебе снится, когда он тебя будит? — спросила она.  
  
— Плохие сны, — ответил Рё.  
  
— Может, он и не пугает тебя, — сказала мама. — Может, он хочет, чтобы ты не видел плохих снов.  
  
Папа купил ему на следующий день крутящуюся лампу с вырезанными на абажуре животными. Мама включала её на ночь, и желтые светящиеся звери бежали по стенам, Рё натягивал одеяло повыше и слушал, как под кроватью шуршит и ворочается, словно тоже укладывается спать, монстр. Рё казалось, что звери на стенах ему нравятся; по крайней мере, теперь он ворчал как-то иначе. Рё желал монстру спокойной ночи и засыпал крепко, и плохих снов больше не было.  
  
  
В детстве мама и папа читали сказки на ночь: папа всегда читал за жутких чудовищ, а мама — за храбрых героев, и Рё больше всего любил те истории, где страшные звери и смелые люди в конце становились друзьями. Он рисовал шутников-перевёртышей и путников, которых им не удавалось обмануть, рисовал воинов на спинах больших волков. Иногда ему казалось, что монстр подглядывает в рисунки по ночам и недовольно ворчит, а утром волки и звери были закрашены чёрным карандашом. Рё приносил испорченные картинки маме, а она вытирала его слёзы и раскладывала рисунки на столе посреди множества своих тетрадей и книг. Мама говорила, что все эти книги для Рё ещё сложные, потому что они для тех, кто ходит в школу. Рё обиженно говорил, что мама называет его умным, а сама так не думает.  
  
— Ну, что ты, — говорила мама и смеялась. — Ты мой самый хороший и умный.  
  
Мама гладила его по волосам, и Рё рисовал, сидя на высоком стуле, пока мама готовила ужин. Мама посоветовала ему нарисовать монстра под кроватью, но Рё никогда не видел его.  
  
— Ну, представь его, — сказала мама. — Каким бы он был?  
  
— Он тёмный, — отвечал Рё, — большой. И, наверное, с когтями.  
  
— С большими когтями?  
  
— С больши-и-ими когтями, — Рё разводил руками. — И мохнатый!  
  
— Как собака? Или как медведь?  
  
Рё протягивал ей закрашенного чёрным волка и улыбался.  
  
— Как волк! — повторял он, смеясь.  
  
  
Рё часто слышал, как мама напевает одну и ту же мелодию. Она пела ее, когда на улице была плохая погода, когда кто-то звонил домой, и мама разговаривала по телефону долго и тихо — тогда Рё сидел в комнате, потому что в такие вечера папа возвращался домой поздно или возвращался только на следующий день, и иногда от него пахло порохом или аптекой. В такие вечера монстр ворочался под кроватью, скрёбся когтями по полу, и спать одному было страшно даже рядом с монстром, поэтому Рё выходил из комнаты и забирался к родителям в кровать. Мамина песня убаюкивала, хотя мама пела слишком высоко и не всегда ровно, и Рё совсем не понимал слов. Но если папа тоже был рядом, он улыбался, и всё было хорошо.  
  
Однажды Рё спросил у мамы, что это за слова. Мама объясняла ему, что это песня на другом языке, что она услышала её когда-то давно и очень полюбила.  
  
— Это песня о вещах, которые радуют. Так что, когда тебе страшно, ты вспоминаешь о них, и становится лучше.  
  
Папа тогда принес в его комнату старый проигрыватель, и Рё долго крутил в руках огромные круги пластинок. Другой язык был совсем странный, но песня ему нравилась, так что Рё лежал на полу и рисовал вещи, которые нравятся ему, а то, что не мог нарисовать — рассказывал. Мамины завтраки и рождественские гирлянды. Хрустящие осенние листья и соседские кошки, которые всегда задирают хвост и бегают по дворам. Тающий весенний лёд в лужицах, который надо разбить, чтобы зима ушла быстрее. Веснушки у мамы на лице, если она летом долго гуляет под солнцем. То, как папа может подкинуть Рё высоко в воздух, словно птицу. Монстр под кроватью слушал и ворчал, а потом начал утаскивать мелки и карандаши, и даже любимый синий фломастер утащил. Рё подполз к кровати и сказал темноте под ней:  
  
— Верни, пожалуйста. Мама говорит, что надо делиться. Я с тобой поделюсь, но ты должен возвращать. А я тебе птицу нарисую.  
  
Монстр заворчал и выкатил из-под кровати всё украденное. Рё рисовал ему синих птиц, жёлтое солнце, оранжевые листья, ёлки в гирляндах, а потом просовывал бумагу под кровать. Карандаши катились вслед сами собой, а на возвращённых листах Рё видел луну и звёзды на тёмном небе, костры у озёр, больших рыб и больших зверей. Тогда Рё доставал с полки купленную папой книжку о море и читал монстру о китах и дельфинах, и длинных медузах, и гигантских черепахах, а тот довольно ворчал.  
  
Рё приносил маме их общие рисунки, и мама развешивала их в комнате и на кухне.  
  
  
Но больше, чем сказки из книжек, Рё любил те истории, которые родители придумывали сами. Они лежали на узкой кровати по обе стороны от сына, и мама гладила его по светлым волосам, совсем как у папы, а папа первым начинал рассказывать, медленно и тихо, как будто пытался вспомнить что-то, что было много лет назад.  
  
— Давным-давно, — говорил папа, — когда мир еще только родился, молодое Солнце всходило на небо в золотой колеснице и смотрело вниз на Землю, где не было ничего. И исполненное любви Солнце поцеловало её, и Земля вздохнула и распустила волосы цветущими полями, кровь побежала реками по её жилам, и она подарила Солнцу всех птиц, что пели ему. Солнце радовалось, смотря на прекрасный, живой мир, и каждый вечер не хотело его покидать, оставляло на небе багровые полосы и падало, побеждённое, в темноту.  
  
— И каждую ночь, — говорила мама, — на небо выплывала луна в узкой лодке и плыла над созданным до неё миром. Луна курила длинную трубку и выдыхала облака, Луна стряхивала пепел, и он падал вниз звездами. Луна целовала спящее море и баюкала землю, и из лесов выходили волки и пели ей, совы несли весть о её появлении. Луна смотрела на прекрасный мир и каждый рассвет желала остаться и увидеть того, кто его создал, но звёздные реки уносили её раньше.  
  
— И однажды Земля спросила Солнце: почему ты грустишь?  
  
— И однажды Земля спросила Луну: почему ты печальна?  
  
— И каждый ответил: я хочу увидеть того, кто делит со мною небо. И тогда Земля глубоко вдохнула и запела песню такую прекрасную и долгую, и в ней были голоса всех ночных зверей и утренних птиц, шёпот деревьев и звон рек — и Время заслушалось, и Солнце протянуло руки Луне.  
  
— И Луна взяла его за руки, и они бесконечно долго танцевали среди небес, а когда песня подошла к концу и настало время прощаться, Луна подарила Солнцу свою трубку, а Солнце подарило ей свой свет. И теперь Солнце выдыхает для своей возлюбленной замки из облаков, а Луна носит сияющее платье, и её свет Солнце видит даже во сне.  
  
Папа целовал Рё в лоб, мама поправляла одеяло, и они разрешали ненадолго включить старую лампу с бегущими зверями. Монстр вылезал из-под кровати и ворчал, скользя по стенам меж фигур и рисунков. Рё казалось, что на рисунках монстра светятся звёзды, так же, как окна домов, луна и костры у озёр. Когда Рё выключал лампу, монстр устраивался на одеяле и словно совсем ничего не весил, и в его ворчании Рё слышал мамину песню — и пел монстр даже хуже, чем рисовал. Рё становилось немного смешно, а страшно не было уже давно, так что он придвигался ближе и подпевал очень тихо. Монстр урчал в ответ, совсем как зверь из сказок родителей, и в этом мерном рыке Рё слышалась какая-то история, которую он никак не мог разобрать.  
  
  
Рё знал, что в сказках звери и птицы могут разговаривать с людьми, но монстр не говорил. Когда он спросил об этом у мамы, она задумчиво постучала карандашом по тетради и ответила:  
  
— Может, он ещё не знает, что сказать. Или не знает, как.  
  
— Так же, как я раньше не умел? — спросил Рё, и мама улыбнулась.  
  
— Да. Он ещё не знает всех слов для своей сказки. В отличие от тебя, — она схватила его и начала щекотать, и когда Рё устал смеяться, поцеловала его в макушку. — Ты начал рассказывать обо всем, что видишь, очень рано. А ещё раньше — начал всё рисовать.  
  
Так что Рё забирался по ночам под одеяло с лампой и читал монстру обо всём: о рыбах, птицах, людях, зверях, далёких странах и других языках, по слогам выговаривая сложные слова. Монстр под кроватью шуршал, и в шорохе Рё слышались отголоски слогов. Рё рассказывал ему все сказки и все истории, обо всём, что происходило вне дома и в доме, и монстр сворачивался вокруг него в темноте, и на ощупь был сам тёмным, тёплым и мягким: от него пахло деревьями и нагретыми камнями, пахло травой и снегом.  
  
И однажды монстр забрался под одеяло, обнял Рё, обхватил его длинными цепкими лапами-руками и заговорил.  
  
— Давным-давно, — говорил он, и его голос перекатывался рыком в самой груди Рё, — жил страшный-страшный Зверь, рождённый миром. Солнце дало ему глаза, Луна дала ему голос, Земля дала ему шкуру, но внутри он был пустой. Он ревел по ночам, и от его голоса звезды падали с неба, пока не осталась лишь Луна. И ужасный Зверь поднялся до неба вслед за совами и проглотил Луну, а днем следовал за стрижами и сожрал Солнце, оставив весь мир в темноте. Земля без света перестала петь песни и лишь плакала, пока реки её слез не замерзли, и зима не укутала её в тяжёлое одеяло сна. Зверь забылся в долгой дрёме на самом краю кромешной тьмы, и никто не мог найти его, а если бы кто и нашел, того бы Зверь сразу сожрал.  
  
Монстр замолчал, сбиваясь на ворчание.  
  
— И что было дальше? — спросил Рё. Монстр лишь плотнее прижал его к себе.  
  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Я не знаю конца этой сказки.  
  
— Тогда, расскажешь в другой раз? — попросил Рё.  
  
— В другой раз, — пообещал монстр.  
  
Рё засыпал в тёплых объятиях, и ему снились танцующие Солнце и Луна, и Земля с цветами в волосах, и страшный Зверь, и стаи ночных и дневных птиц — и монстр, звавший его по имени на своем особом, тёмном языке.  
  
  
Всё это было давно, и казалось Сакураю если не сказкой, рассказанной на ночь, то полузабытым сном. Или полузабытым воспоминанием, которое так сложно отличить ото сна, привидевшегося давным-давно. Монстр исчез из его детства, оставив историю неоконченной, как Сакурай часто забрасывал наполовину завершённые рисунки, оставляя небо без луны, море без теней, солнце без земли, которую можно было бы обогреть. Сакурай вырастал и забывал, взрослел и думал, что скоро совсем позабудет о шорохах в ночи, о скрипе старого дома, обо всех историях и сказках, пока не встретил своего монстра вновь.  
  
У него было тело человека и лицо человека, движения, глаза и даже смех были человеческими. У монстра были своя семья, друзья, оценки в школе и статус капитана школьной команды по баскетболу. Сакурай бы, наверное, никогда не узнал его, но он успел научить монстра говорить, и голос остался прежним.  
  
Поэтому Сакурай вспомнил, и Сакурай узнал.  
  
Имаёши водил его чуть ли не на все игры школьных соревнований, а потом обсуждал их. Он вылавливал его между уроками и на обеденном перерыве, и всё разговаривал: о школе, о спорте, о семье, о книгах, даже о рыбалке и кулинарии. Имаёши успокаивал его на тренировках и загонял так, что к вечеру Сакурай едва мог дотащиться до кровати, чтобы упасть и заснуть мертвецким сном. Но даже смертельно уставший, Сакурай вновь начал видеть сны – и в них горели костры, и ревел зверь. Он просыпался со странным, распирающим грудь чувством, словно страшный рык всё ещё вибрировал в рёбрах, он шёл на занятия и тренировки, чтобы снова слушать своего капитана. Имаёши Шоичи был его монстром из детства, тёмным монстром из-под кровати, и Сакурай нашёл его вновь, только вот, кажется, сам Имаёши его не помнил, и Сакурай не знал, как рассказать ему.  
  
Они всегда расходились на разные ветки метро, и в тот вечер пошёл мелкий снег, таявший, едва касаясь земли. Сакурай сморгнул несколько снежинок, упорно прилипавших к ресницам, и вдруг вспомнил старую матушкину песню. Вспомнил, как они ездили далеко от Токио посреди зимы, и снег шёл часто и сильно, укутывал все вокруг в плотное одеяло, прямо как отец вытаскивал его в коконе одеяла во двор дедушкиного дома, чтобы показать настоящий снегопад. Матушка тогда обстреливала его снежками, смеялась и никак не могла перестать кружиться в снегу и петь.  
  
Сакурай засмеялся, плотнее прижимая шарф к лицу и тихо запел старые, родные, тёплые слова.  
  
_Девочки в белых нарядах, как птицы,_  
_Снег, что садится на нос и ресницы,_  
_Зим серебро, что растает в сапфир -_  
_Это мой радостный маленький мир._  
  
Имаёши застыл у входа в метро, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Сакурая. Тот едва не натолкнулся на него, покраснел, пробормотал извинения, но Имаёши лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Спой заново, — приказал он. Сакурай поднял взгляд, и то распиравшее грудь чувство, что просыпалось каждое утро и длинными звериными когтями выскребало ему ребра, казалось, заполнило всю грудную клетку, не давая шанса вдохнуть.  
  
— Расскажи историю до конца, — попросил он. Хищная улыбка Имаёши дрогнула. Он посмотрел на часы и тихо хмыкнул, покачав головой.  
  
— В другой раз, — пообещал он.  
  
— В другой раз, — согласился Сакурай.  
  
  
Сакурай проснулся, потому что знал, что стук в окно — не ветер, и полы скрипели под чьими-то шагами, и кровать прогнулась от чужого веса. Он прижался к Имаёши, не открывая глаз, и тот обнял его длинными руками, теперь, спустя много лет, человеческими, и Сакурай выдохнул.  
  
— У матушки под окном клумба, — сказал он.  
  
— Я еще кое-что умею со старых времен, — успокоил его Имаёши, улыбаясь ему в макушку. В новом теле Имаёши много улыбался. От него пахло обычным гелем для душа, влажностью с улицы, пахло человеком, но внутри, Сакурай знал, всё ещё живет звериный рык. — Мне не терпелось рассказать историю до конца.  
  
Сакурай выпутался из цепкого объятия и нашарил на тумбочке выключатель старой лампы. Потом он сел, смотря, как по стенам снова бегут светящиеся фигуры, и кивнул. Имаёши рассмеялся, непривычно мягко, и вытянулся на кровати.  
  
— Однажды нашёлся мальчишка, решивший победить Зверя. Он жёг костры, пока хватало огня, пел совам и волкам, и они привели его на край земли, где Зверь взревел, разбуженный светом и голосами. Но вместо того, чтобы вспороть Зверю брюхо, храбрый мальчишка сказал ему: если у тебя нет сердца, я отдам тебе своё, и больше ты не будешь пустым. Зверь согласился, выплюнул Луну и Солнце, и мир наполнился хором голосов, праздновавших их возвращение. Мальчишка же никогда не вернулся домой: он остался со Зверем, и они вечно скачут по небу и земле, и сердце, что осталось у них одно на двоих, греет теплее огня и светит ярче звёзд.  
  
Сакурай лег рядом с ним, и Имаёши крепко сжал его руку.  
  
— Я думал, что не найду тебя, — сказал он. — Я не видел тогда так, как сейчас. Однажды думал, что нашёл. Но ошибся.  
  
— Нашел чужого монстра? — спросил Сакурай. Имаёши ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Нет. Он всего лишь чужой мальчишка. Но ты — мой. И я расскажу тебе столько историй, сколько захочешь.  
  
— Тогда расскажи еще одну, — попросил Сакурай. Имаёши снял очки и положил их рядом с лампой.  
  
— Расскажу, — пообещал он, — если храбрый мальчишка меня поцелует.


End file.
